


Blessed with beauty and rage

by hyukaslips



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face Slapping, Gang Rape, Humiliation, Kai is drunk, M/M, Mean Kang Taehyun, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Overstimulation, please read the tags, they're all mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukaslips/pseuds/hyukaslips
Summary: A depiction of young and beauty, that's Hueningkai.A depiction that the rest of the members wants only and only for themselves.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Everyone, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Blessed with beauty and rage

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, PLEASE READ THE TAGS.
> 
> This story contains things that can be really triggering.
> 
> I do not condone any act of non consensual activities. Stay safe.
> 
> Title grabbed from Lana Del Rey's song Ultraviolence.

Hueningkai wasn't even sure how he had got home. 

Going to one of his friend's birthday party sounded like a good idea. Drinking a few glasses of… Some kind of alcohol, looked like an amazing idea. 

But he took way too many of them and now, as he tried to put the pass code in the door of the dorm, head pounding, dizzy and a messy heart beat, he thought that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. They had schedule next day, after all, and he had told the other four he would be at home early. 

It was already 3.14am, if his sight didn't betray him.

The door opened and he fell inside, his legs shaking terribly, as he lifted his head, eyes trying to focus in the —oh, figure— who had opened the door. 

Beomgyu's voice reached his ears before he could actually recognize him, his lithe figure moving around after closing the door. 

"You told us that you'd be home early, Hyuka." He was trying to stand up again, another pair of steps being heard around. 

"We were fucking worried about you! You didn't even answer our texts or calls!" Hueningkai was still on the floor, looking at it ashamed as the angry words from Yeonjun caught him. 

"How much did you drink?" Soobin's voice was accompanied by a pair of big hands helping him to stand up again shakily. 

"Don't be so careful with that whore. What do you think he went to do at that party, hm?" The dry chuckle after the sentence could only belong to Taehyun, made him try to hide himself behind Soobin. 

"N-no… I didn't…" He tried to say, mind clouded. His head was starting to fall to the side, being suddenly lifted roughly by a hand, squeezing his face almost painfully. 

"And you think we are going to believe that?" Taehyun's fingers were gripping at his cheeks, as he tried to move back. "Do you think I don't hear you touch yourself almost every night?"

"Taehyun, let him go…" 

"Are you going to defend the slut, hyung?" The blonde gripped his arm, pulling him off the other's warm embrace. "Just say you want to fuck him and go."

He could hear Beomgyu chuckling lightly, eyes finally focusing a little more now. 

"Let Soobinie have a crush in peace, Taehyun-ah." A spot of pink hair appearing next to him. "Besides, it isn't like you don't want to fuck him, or Beomie. Or me."

What they were talking about? F-fucking him? 

"That's not the point hyung." Taehyun was still holding his arm, "but I think we should teach him a lesson." The words made Kai try to free himself from the iron grip, whimpering as he was dragged into the dorm forcefully. 

"P-please let me go…" He mumbled, head spinning awfully as he tried to fight back. "Please."

"You should have thought about that before making us worry, Hyuka." Beomgyu sounded like he was scolding a kid that broke something, it made Hueningkai feel weird. 

"Now, if you don't want the punishment to be worse, you'll be good and tell us who you fucked tonight to come in such a lamentable state." Taehyun spoke, throwing him into a bed. His bed, recognizing it by the amount of plushies around it. 

"But…" His body ached, and he was trying his best to answer. "I h-haven't… I…" His voice broke, trapped in his throat. 

A sudden pain crossed around his cheek, making him whimper. Taehyun's hand was now in his hair, forcing him to look at his four hyungs. "What were you saying? C'mon Hyuka, we don't have all night for your shit. Who did you fuck tonight?" The blonde asked, tugging at his hair roughly, making his cry out in pain. 

"None! N-none!" He yelled back, trying to pull away. "I haven't… I never… With n-none, please h-hyung…' Tears were already pooling in his eyes, pain spreading all over his scalp. 

"Did you hear that, Taehyun-ah?" Yeonjun was laying comfortably on the smaller's bed, looking at the scene and standing up, getting closer to the bed where Kai was, caressing up his thigh slowly. "Our pretty Hueningie is still a virgin." 

"And you believe him, hyung?" Beomgyu sat down next to where Taehyun still had him pinned, crossing his long legs elegantly. "At his age?"

"Not everyone is a slut like you, pretty." Kai felt a movement and a complaint from Yeonjun, probably being kicked by the dark haired. He felt the older's hand moving, reaching his belt and unbuckling it with ease as he tried to get apart. 

"W-what are you doing, h-hyung…?" None of them replied, as the oldest took off his pants roughly, Kai's head spinning as he tried to trash around, being held down by two pairs of hands. "P-please, I'll behave, I… I w-will never go o-out again alone, p-please…" Hot tears ran down his flushed cheeks, uncontrollably. 

"Soobin-ah." He heard Yeonjun's voice as he turned around, licking his plump lips and reaching for the leader, a hand caressing over his arm as he leaned on his ear. Kai breathed shakily, trying to not panic as he listened to the two oldest talk. "I know you want him…" The pink haired mumbled, biting his earlobe. "And we are willing to let you defile him, unless you want Taehyun to ruin him first…" The chuckle that left the plump lips from the smaller was low, dark, enjoying as Soobin gripped tightly on his waist, looking back at him as he thought about what Yeonjun had said. 

Hueningkai knew he could trust Soobin, he loved him, they had always took care of each other, and in his turbulent, drunk mind, he was sure he was going to stop this, he was going to—

“Taehyun, move.” The words reached his ears and it made him feel like he was drowning in a tub of cold water as he felt a pair of hands he knew so, so well touching his bare thighs, sight blurry with unshed tears as his underwear was brushed off, choking in air as a couple of fingers rubbed his entrance.

Panic rose from his guts as he sobbed loudly, trying once more to get away from the unwanted touch. “H-hyung, please d-don’t…” He tried to squeeze his thighs together, unsuccessfully. “P-please…” A hand was placed on his now wet cheek, being confronted to Yeonjun’s handsome face as he cooed at him, leaning down to lick his tears before mumbling softly.

“Don’t make it more difficult, Hyuka.” The older said, looking at him lovingly, caressing his cheek like if he just had not told Soobin to take his virginity forcefully. "It will be easier if you just let us make you feel good."

The younger was about to reply when a stinging pain crossed his lower half, forcing a whimper to escape from his lips, more tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt the fingers spreading him apart roughly. Gripping at the sheets, the younger was about to move when he felt someone—he couldn’t even be sure of who was— holding his hips down. 

“Why do you always have to be a brat today, Hyuka? You’re always so pliant and good.” Beomgyu’s voice sounded like he was pouting, it was surely his hands holding him down but Kai didn’t find the strength to look. He couldn’t. 

\--

Closing his eyes, he cried out in pain as another finger was added, clenching around them involuntarily, his muscles refusing to relax as Soobin fingered him carefully, almost like he didn’t want to hurt him.

“You know...?” He heard a voice next to his ear, which clearly belonged to his oldest hyung. He opened his eyes, a blur of pink hair on his face. “You can’t imagine how long he has wanted to do this...” The older was caressing his chest slowly, making him shiver.

“I... I d-don’t want this, h-hyung...” Hueningkai sobbed loudly and he could feel like Yeonjun held his hand, fingers rubbing the back of it, using the other to brush off some tears from his eyes.

“There’s none in the whole world which will love you the same way and amount we do to do this, Hueningie. None.” He mumbled before locking their lips together and Hueningkai found himself confused, paralized as he felt the plump lips on his own, all his feelings being moulded around them, kissing back as a weird way to ease his fear.

And it would have worked better if he suddenly wouldn't have felt like his hole was being ripped in two, parting from Yeonjun’s lips to sob, arching his back as much as he could with the pair of hands on his body. “N-no, please... It h-hurts, it hurts...” Kai choked in his own spit as he tried to speak, his limbs numb for the lack of movement.

“Baby, try to relax...” A hand was caressing his hip altogether, the soft, low voice from Beomgyu, his lips brushing the skin on his shoulder over his shirt. 

“You all are treating him like he was made of glass.” Taehyun interrupted them, “c’mon hyung, fuck him like you mean it.” Kai’s stomach curled in anxiety, making him forget for a moment about the pain in his body. But his mind got a painful reminder as soon as the leader started to thrust slowly, more tears spilling with each movement.

Maybe Yeonjun-hyung was right and there was none else who would love him like this, to care about him this way. 

Maybe that was what he deserved.

They were worried about him, they had told him. 

Maybe one day he would understand. 

His head fell to the side, dizzy with alcohol and already giving up on fighting back. It was useless. It didn't matter the pain of each movement, making him scrunch his nose and whimper, swollen eyes letting more and more tears run down. 

His body felt sore already, his dick half hard over the expansion of his abdomen making him feel sick. A hand was wrapped around his length, making him choke on a moan he didn't want to release, a deep sweet chuckle being heard from one of his sides. 

"You are enjoying this, no?" Taehyun's voice assaulted him from too close, as his back arched, not knowing if it was to get away or closer to the touch. "Look at you, getting hard for being displayed naked for us to see, for us to fuck." Kai hated the way those words made him hot in the stomach, cock leaking on the blonde's hand, cheeks burning in a mix of embarrassment and disgust, Taehyun just laughed at him. "I knew you'd enjoy this, you fucking bitch."

The younger whimpered, a yelp escaping through his lips as he was dragged by the hips, being bent in half as the imposing figure of Soobin leaned into him. Kai didn't dare to focus his teary eyes in his hyung, until Yeonjun gripped his hair, forcing him to. He started thrashing around again as he sobbed one more, "N-no, no… D-don't wanna…" His voice sounded so wrecked, strangled. 

"C'mon pretty, don't you wanna see Soobinie wrecking that lovely ass of yours?" No, he didn't, he wanted to say. But he obligated himself to look at who he thought it was the person who loved the most, eyes full of betrayal and pain as the pink haired kissed the taller in front of him, eagerly making out as he wasn't there. 

He couldn't stop crying even if he tried, fat tears rolling down as he was suddenly filled with cum, the feeling making him want to throw up. Hueningkai sobbed in pain as the older pulled out, feeling something wet to leak down his hole, trying to curl in himself before a pair of hands stopped it. 

"No, no, no. Don't think we will let you rest before we finish." The younger heard the oldest speak, spreading his bruised thighs again. "Beomgyu, baby. What if you and I… You know?" Hearing a chuckle, a sudden weight in his lap startled him, looking at the brunette with teary eyes. 

Yeonjun was kissing Beomgyu's neck as the latter ran a hand over his chest. "Isn't he pretty, hyung?" He could hear them talking even if he was trying to ignore his voices, already feeling so tired. 

"He is. Not prettier than you, though." The oldest replied, squeezing one of Kai's thighs in his hand. "None is prettier than you, love." The other chuckled again, playfully. 

"Cheesy." Beomgyu's thin frame leaned into his face, pressing his lips into his cheek, licking some tears off just like the other had done before. "Don't worry, Hyuka… We will make you feel good. I promise you, we love you." 

About to reply, the sentence died on his lips as his sore hole was spreaded open, Yeonjun slipping inside easily, the cum nesting inside him acting next to the rest of the lube. It hurt, but it was manageable. 

"He is still tight, can you believe that?" He was starting to move slowly, just as the other grinded his ass over his —still— half hard cock, making him moan. That seemed to please the younger hyung, which licked over his lips before leaving a soft kiss over them. 

His mind felt divided. He should be disgusted, he should try and push them apart even if he knew that it was going to be useless. Instead, it was starting to feel great, mostly when both of them moved at the same time, eliciting more small moans and whimpers from his parted lips, lips that were kissed from time to time between movements. 

"Already hard, hm?" A gentle hand squeezed his dick, pumping it slowly, thumb rubbing over the head. "Want hyung to make you feel even better?" Kai didn't realize he was nodding desperate until the older on top of him cooed. "So pretty."

Warm and wet, tight walls engulfed him down, crying out in pleasure for the first time. If it was bad, why was he feeling so good? Before he could elaborate more in his mind, Beomgyu rolled his hips, lust filling his veins. "Does it feel good now?" The younger nodded again, hands reaching to touch the other's hips, his waist, hid thighs. "Have I ever lied to you, Hueningie?" He shaked his head this time, earning a kiss from the brunette. 

Sitting down, he started riding him faster, Kai could see as he learned back, pressing against Yeonjun's chest who had an arm around his waist, mumbling something on his ear he couldn't hear between the filthy moans and the lewd sound of their skins slapping. His cock throbbed and ached, as he felt the heat pooling on his lower abdomen. 

"H-hyung…" He cried out, blunt nails digging on the other's hips which captured his attention. "W-wanna…"

"What do you want, Ning?" Yeonjun asked, his voice making Kai whimper. "Tell your hyungs what you need." Both of them were moving torturously slow and Kai needed more, he needed more. 

"P-please let me cum, I… I n-need to…" He begged, trying to buck his hips up, deeper inside his hyung's heat. 

"You need to? Such a little pretty slut." The oldest said in a cute tone, making Hueningkai feel embarrassed. "Want to fill up our lovely Beomie next to my cum, hm?" Realization hit Kai's brain suddenly, understanding how his hyung had taken him so easily, sliding on him thanks to the oldest release still inside him. The sole thought was enough to send him over the edge, mewling pathetically as he came in thick ropes inside the brunette, who shuddered and moaned. 

"He came already…" Kai's head felt dizzy, drained by the orgasm but still too conscious about the warm weight on top of him, inside him. 

"Want to see you coming on top of him, baby." The pink haired was kissing Beomgyu's shoulder, plump lips leaving a wet trail until he reached his ear. Both of them decided to move at the same time, suddenly making him feel like all the air was punched from his lungs, pleasure ripping through his body, muscles twitching as he got fucked again, this time rougher. 

He whined and cried out, overstimulated but still forced to take it, body being rocked by Yeonjun's powerful thrusts and pinned down by Beomgyu's weight. Luckily for him, it didn't take long enough for both of them to reach their highs, spilling on top and inside him. 

Kai was left in the bed, shaking and still overwhelmed not before a last kiss, a soft mumble on his ear he could barely register.

You are ours.

Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes. Everything hurt, he wanted to sleep. Sleep a whole week maybe. But any hope of that died as he was manhandled roughly by a couple of hands, turned around and bent over the bed, his face pressed against the mattress. 

"So beautiful, no?" Taehyun's hand caressing down his back made him want to cry again, the way in which his fingers traced lines over his skin making him try to squirm away. He heard the blonde chuckling, pressing a hand on the middle of his back, pinning him down again. "Where were you going, little slut? I still want to have some fun with you…" His fingers were touching around his entrance, smearing around the cum leaking from it before pushing two fingers inside. It stung, his hole already sore from being fucked non-stop. 

He wasn't even aware of how long it had been, biting his lip as tears pooled in his eyes again, "N-no more p-please, I'm t-tired hyung…" Kai moaned as the fingers massaging his sweet spot roughly, hole clenching tightly around the digits. 

"Well, you don't look like you're having a bad time, you know?" The fingers slipped out with a lewd sound and Kai panicked one he felt the head of the older's cock on his rim, rubbing on it. He tried to move his body forward, escaping from the touch before a hand gripped at this waist, pulling him closer and pushing inside harshly, making Kai cry out against the soft covers, gripping at them tightly as the blonde didn't waste a second before thrusting inside. 

"This was what you wanted, no? Being fucked and bred by all of us?" Taehyun spoke, digging his fingers deeper into his skin, Kai was sure he couldn't be more bruised even if he tried. "Always there, showing yourself off with this pretty ass of yours—" He screamed in stinging pain as the other slapped his ass, hearing the faint sound of grunts and moans. "Wanna see how your hyungs are getting off to you?" 

Kai shaked his head, tears getting the fabric under his face wet, a pain in his scalp as his face was turned to the side to look at Taehyun's bed, where the rest of them were. He wanted to close his eyes, avoiding to look at how the three of them were staring at him almost hungrily. Yeonjun was laying comfortably on his back, Beomgyu on top of him, resting his head on the oldest chest. Soobin was sitting against the wall, long legs spread slightly enough for him to stroke his dick lazily, eyes burning on Kai's ones, over his body and the pained sounds he let out with each powerful thrust of the blonde's hips. 

He wasn't sure about how to feel. 

His eyes and face were probably swollen for all the crying, and he just wanted this to end. He wanted it to end, that was all. More tears spilled from him, sobbing as he finally —finally— felt the other releasing his cum inside his already stuffed hole. 

Pulling out, he whimpered at the feeling of being empty, hearing the sound of some pictures being taken. "So beautiful, Hueningie. Left gaping and full of your hyung's cum… What would people say if they see this? Maybe the world already knows how a slut you are so uploading these wouldn't make such a difference, hm?"

Kai started crying again, shaking his head and holding onto the first plushie he could grab, burying his face on it. He felt another pat on his ass, not even trying to escape from the touch. 

He felt disgusting, used. A broken toy. 

How was he going to wake up the next day and pretend that everything was like before? Nothing would ever be the same, nothing was—

"I hope this was a lesson for you. You have always belonged to us and you'll always be." The voice from the blonde made him shiver. "It's good to know that now, none will ever want you again."

Taehyun was right. He was right as always. 

"For now, enjoy the hours of sleep you have left, we want you clean and pretty for tomorrow's schedule."

He just sobbed into the stuffed animal once more hearing the door closing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until this point!
> 
> If you are curious for more, you can also follow me on:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hyukaslips)  
> [Curious Cat](https://www.curiouscat.qa/hyukaslips)


End file.
